Koga's second Kagome, Kikyo
by InuDemon92
Summary: Inuyasha likes Kagome. Koga loves Kagome. Inuyasha loves Kikyo. So, what would happen if Koga met Kikyo. After all Kagome is like Kikyo on SOME levels....
1. Koga's first glimps of Kikyo

The Tetsaiga swooshed down through the air and smashed down only centimeters away from Koga (leader of the demon wolf tribe). Inuyasha was furious! His eyes blazed with anger. For once Inuyasha can on out on top. Kagome was desperately trying to calm him down but had no effect. Not only has Inuyasha lost it completely this time, but he didn't even react when Kagome did the "sit" command. He just kept attacking.

"Quit it!" Koga snapped while jumping backwards.

Inuyasha ignored that, "WIND SCAR!" _Koga, how dare you touch my Kikyo! This time I'm going to finish you off FOR GOOD!_ And he lunged forward for another attack.

(One day ago)

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. It seemed to happen a lot lately with Inuyasha constantly hitting Shippo on the head for stealing his food.

"Serves you right for being such an idiotic bully!" Shippo muttered between every sniff, "You're always picking on the little ones".

"Oh, look who's talking ya little hairball with arms", Inuyasha grunted, "Let me give you a suggestion. QUIT TAKING MY FOOD!"

"Sit! Fine, be like that. Next time I won't bring food to you if all you do is torture the poor kid." Kagome shouted. Inuyasha grunted. Suddenly….

A swirling tornado appeared out of nowhere. Koga.

"What are you doing here flea bag?" Inuyasha grunted.

"I'm here to see my wife-to-be Kagome. Why don't you go fall off a cliff or something, mutt face."

"How dare you," said Inuyasha through gritted teeth. _Why is everyone against me today!_ Koga always made him want to rip his head off when he flirts with Kagome. A disgusted look appeared on Inuyasha's face. Koga was holding Kagome close to him while holding her hands.

"I've missed you sweet pea."

"Uhhhh," Kagome was speechless. _He can't be serious!_ She thought nervously. Anger burned up inside Inuyasha. His face turned as red as a cherry.

Night fell.

Soul stealers ripped through the air. Kikyo wandered down the endless path gripping a bow in one hand and a bunch of arrows in the other. She came to a clearing and rested on a fallen tree as soul stealers dropped dead souls into her. _The sacred Shikon jewel. Burned with my body. Brought back by, my reincarnation, Kagome._ It was true, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation and she does have Kikyo's abilities and her looks but what makes her different, was her personality. Kikyo lay on the tree and closed her eyes. Suddenly...

...the fallen tree came to life. It was a demon except in the form of a tree. Eyes and an emormous mouth apeared on the thick, brown bark. It swun it's heavy branches towards Kikyo but she didn't worry. Kikyo simply drew an arrow and prepared to shoot.

Koga pounded through the dark trees. _Ha, that mutt will never catch up with me!_ He thought happily. He looked up. _What the heck? Are those soul stealers?_ Then, there was a clearing up ahead.

Kikyo aimed the arrow at the center of the tree and shot. A sacred arrow peirced the skin to the demon and it disapeared, for a moment. Suddenly enormous roots shot up from the ground surrounding Kikyo. She drew another arrow and took another shot at he roots but there were too many. A root snuck up behind her but was unexpectedly distroyed by...

...Koga. Kikyo sensed Koga's sacred jewwl shard and turned to see him kicking and punching the attacking roots. But there were still too many so Koga fled the scene, with Kikyo in his arms! While they were in the air Koga looked at the women that he had just saved. _This can't be right.The soul stealers were attracted by her. But the weird thing is. The woman was Kagome! Wait, not Kagome. Kagome was back in the village with that dumb mutt. So who was she? What the hell is going on!_


	2. Koga's second Kagome

Koga stared down at the women that he had just saved. She's young and beautiful, probably a priestess. Her appearance was like Kagome but how could that be?

"I see you have sacred jewel shards," she said staring down at his legs.

Koga was defiantly surprised. _Now this is even freakier!_ She also has the ability to see the jewel shards just like Kagome but there was something else, something different about her. "Yeah well. They come in handy in tough situations. Like the one back there," he managed to choke out. Koga could feel himself blush. His eye caught a red stain on Kikyo's white kimono. That dot quickly became a thick line of red. "Uhhhh, your arm,"

Kikyo looked down at her wounded arm as Koga took a strip of cloth from his pelt. "H-here," he handed the cloth out to Kikyo and put his hand on her wound to stop the bleeding. "I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. Having to defend all my comrades is much easier when you have the right tools for the job."

"I see. Having a jewel shard will make any demon's power increase tremendously." Kikyo stated.

Soul stealer surrounded them. Even from a distance you could tell Koga was in love. His muscles were relaxed and his eyes were soft. Koga stared deeply into her eyes. Kikyo stared back. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was staring at both of them.

Their moment was over. Koga's attention snapped from Kikyo to meet Inuyasha's blazing eyes. _Oh great, that darn mutt face followed me._ "Go away mutt face. Can't you see I'm having a moment here?" But Inuyasha didn't react to that statement. Without taking his eyes off Koga, his hand slowly met his sword, "Kikyo!"


	3. Inuyasha, furious

Behind Inuyasha, stood Kagome. Her eyes locked on the pair in front of her. Not that she was upset or jealous that Koga just fell in love with another woman and that other woman just happens to be Kikyo. But still, Kagome couldn't help but fell betrayed inside. _Why am I feeling this way? It's not like I like Koga or anything. Stop it! Stop thinking that way. You don't own Koga and you defiantly don't own Kikyo so stop feeling sad!_ Kagome forced her mind to concentrate on other things. Like Inuyasha reaching for his sword and the killer look on his face.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha was furious. With one smooth move he pulled out the Tetsaiga and pointed it at Koga. "How dare you touch my Kikyo?" With that he lunged forth for an attack.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out from behind but he obviously wasn't paying any attention on her.

Koga pushed Kikyo aside and dodged Inuyasha's attack, "Dumb mutt! Go away this doesn't concern you."

Kikyo, who was watching the scene, was very confused. _Why is Inuyasha acting this way? From the looks of it, they know each other._

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground instantly. He turned his face up to see Koga and ignored the pain that covered his face. _Koga you flea bag, this time I'm going to finish you off for good._ He completely forgot about the sit command that Kagome just did and kept attacking.

Koga was desperately trying to keep up with Inuyasha's attacks, "Quit it!" _If the mutt can fight half as well with Naraku as he's doing now, than I'm pretty sure he can destroy him. Stupid mutt doesn't even know how and when to use his power_! Koga leaped back just as the Tetsaiga can across his chest, that made him loose his balance. _Shit! No! I can't die like this!_ His eyes locked on the blade only inches away from his face. Just then, a sacred arrow came across and transformed the Tetsaiga back.

Kikyo understood everything. Inuyasha as furious with Koga because he tried to be with her. So she shot a sacred arrow to stop the battle.

"Inuyasha, do you really think I desire a life with a wolf demon?" Kikyo said calmly, "If you do than you are seriously mistaking. I want nothing of him. The sacred jewel shards in his legs are the only reason I stayed."

"But Kikyo," Koga started while walking towards her.

"Enough," interrupted Kikyo, "It seems that I have over stayed my welcome." With that she turned and left leaving Koga staring at the patch of trees that hid her from the scene. The soul stealers followed.

After Kikyo left, Koga was left standing in the moonlight. _Suddenly he remembered. Wait! Kagome! Oh Shit! Did she really see all that? Oh no. _


	4. fleeing the scene

_Oh no! Kagome!_ Koga as so attached to Kikyo that he completely forgot about Kagome! Maybe that's because Kagome and Kikyo are so alike. But Kagome saw the whole thing which leaves Koga in a tough explanation spot. He turned around and gave her a salute.

"Well Kagome," he said with the best confidence he could ponder up, "I guess my business here is done. Good to see ya again!" he then turned to Inuyasha, "Later mutt face!" and took off in a blazing tornado before anyone else can say a word.

Koga left. But Inuyasha knows that he just wanted to flee he scene so he wouldn't have to do any explaining. _Kikyo rejected him. Even if that flee bag wanted her, there would be no way she would ever agree to be with him._ That thought made Inuyasha feel better but not completely. Anger still burned within him. _He touched my Kikyo. He fell in love with her. But there's no way I'm going to let him have her!_ His hand clutched into a fist and he gritted his teeth. Inuyasha drew back his sword and turned to see Kagome slumped on the ground with a disturbed look on her face. Then here was a long silence of nothing but wind and rustling leaves.

Koga once again pounded through the dead leave that lay in his path. _Kikyo, that's her name. I think that mutt face is defiantly in love with her. But I don't care. He can't keep me away from her. I'm defiantly going to see her again whether he like it or not. But what about Kagome? What am I suppose to do with her? Uhhhh! Who the heck am I suppose to choose._ He leaped over a fallen log and into the night.

Kagome had no idea on how to explain all this to Kaede and the others. _What am I suppose to say? My so-called long lost love fellin love with the original me. I don't think so. I wonder who Koga will choose to continue to go after. I know I have no feelings for Koga but why do I suddenly want him to come after me? _Kagome tried to whip that look off her face and stood up straight.

"Well then, show we start heading back?" she said too cheerfully to be true.

Kikyo slowly stepped down a steep hill. Her foot gripped a clunk of dirt and slipped. A hand firmly gripped her arm and pulled her to safety. It was Koga again. The look on his face told her he was back for more. "I already told you," Kikyo muttered quietly, "I desire nothing of you. Leave me now. I am not who I seem to be." She tilted her head slightly.

But Koga was not about to give up. He lifted his head up to the moon and snickered softly. "Kikyo, you are mine to have. No one else will have you. One day you will eat those words and once you are ready, I'll come back for you," said Koga in his usual cocky voice. Then he turned and gave one last cocky grin very proud of his little speech. "Some day," he added and took off into to moonlight.

Kikyo grinned but in her mind she was thinking, _never going to happen._


	5. final thought

_Two months later_

Out of the blues, a swirling tornado appeared and stopped right in font of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," Koga said with a salute, "looking good as always." He lifted his head to the sun and gave a charming smile.

"Umm, hello Koga," Kagome said, "hasn't seen you around for a while." _Why couldn't he keep spinning past us?_ Kagome thought while adding a sarcastic smile.

Sango blinked, "This guy just doesn't give up does he?" she whispered to Miroku.

"A good example of a willing spirit," Miroku whispered back. "Too bad he only uses it on Kagome."

Shippo nodded, "Uh, Huh."

Kirara yapped as if agreeing with what they are saying.

Meanwhile Inuyasha ready to explode.

Koga pounded through the dark trees. After that appearance with Kagome he somehow felt stronger. Night has already fallen and the moon light spilled through the top of the trees spreading small splotches of light here and there. Suddenly a soul stealer ripped through the air stopping Koga dead in his tracks. He looked up and suddenly a memory popped into his head. Soul stealers. _Why do they remind me of something? _He shook he head and continued running. As he ran, a name came to mind. _Kikyo._


End file.
